24:Day 2 point 5
by Saavedro
Summary: Tony and Michelle are getting married, but terrorists plot to stop the wedding for some reason, and Jack is starting to lose it. Note: takes place about a year after season two.


_Note: this story takes place about a year after season two._

**The Following Takes Place Between 4:00 P.M. and 5:00 P.M.**

Events Occur in Quasi-Real Time 

Jack: WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?

Michelle: Jack, it's Michelle. I work for _you_, remember?

Jack: Oh. Hi, Michelle.

Michelle: Well, I called to tell you that the wedding is in exactly 24 hours…

Jack: _Exactly _24 hours?

Michelle: Yes, _exactly _24 hours.

Jack: Huh. Imagine that.

Michelle: Anyway, I need your help. Our best man cancelled, and I was wondering if you'd like to take his place.

Jack wasn't exactly thrilled about being a second choice, but he couldn't really refuse.

Jack: I'd be honored. I think I'll drop by so I can help out.

Michelle: Sure thing.

Jack hung up and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat of his Ford SUV. He had already been on his way over to Michelle's place, because he didn't have much else to do. He might as well visit his two favorite subordinates.

Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida's relationship had developed under the most trying of circumstances. On that most eventful day the previous year, when Syed Ali had threatened to detonate a nuclear device in Los Angeles by the end of the day, Tony and Michelle, as well as everyone else, had pulled a 24-hour shift at CTU, helping to save millions of people. Jack had heard that romances initiated during a crisis do not last, but this one seemed to be an exception.

Jack's cell phone rang, interrupting his ruminations. He picked it up.

Jack: TELL ME WHERE THE BOMB IS!

Kim: Dad, you need help.

Jack: Oh hi, Kim.

Kim: Yeah whatever, Dad. This is important. I…

Jack: You've been kidnapped again, haven't you? Jeez, Kim, I can't turn my back for half an hour without some…

Kim: Dad, listen to me…

Jack: …crazed former coworker or terrorist group snatching you up. I swear to God, I have the dumbest daughter ever.

Kim: No, dad. I-oh, forget it.

And with that, Kim hung up.

As Jack set the phone down again, he puzzled over his erratic behavior of late, and wondered if maybe Kim was right. Maybe he _should_ get help. To say that he had been under a lot of stress lately would be no small understatement. In the last few years, he had lost his wife and been subjected to endless family kidnappings. During last year's nuclear crisis, he had been subjected to torture, the effects of which later caused a near-fatal heart attack.

Now he was constantly on edge, yelling random threats at co-workers, wearing a hazmat suit to the office just because he felt like it, and placing booby traps in his office. One of them had almost taken Tony's arm off last week, and Tony was bound to be at Michelle's house, so Jack was careful to take as much time as possible driving to her house.

04:29:31: 04:29:32: 04:29:33: 04:29:34: 04:29:35: 04:29:36: 04:29:37

Jack pulled up to the North Hollywood house and made his way around to the back yard. The various hired help was busily making arrangements. Jack spotted Tony arguing with the florists, and sidled over to greet him.

As Jack approached, he heard:

Tony: This is way more than we agreed to pay for the flowers. I say, you guys are terrorists!

Jack, sensing his cue, whipped out his semiautomatic and shouted,

Jack: ON THE GROUND, NOW! GET ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!

The florists, frightened by his demanding tone of voice, were quick to do what he said, their bodies quivering on the ground.

Tony: Jack, I didn't mean it literally! Come on, put the gun away, you're making a fool of yourself.

Jack lowered the gun a little.

Jack: Of course, you're right. _(Addressing the terrified florists)_ Come on, get up.

They did as he said, and promptly ran away. Turning to Tony, he said,

Jack: Maybe I should just leave.

Tony: Maybe you should lie down for a while, Jack. I've got to go call some relative, make sure they're coming. Try not to go ballistic again.

_God, what's wrong with me?_ Jack pondered.

04:45:27: 04:45:28: 04:45:29

Across town… 

A terrorist group met in a darkened airport hangar.

Shadowy figure 1: Everything's ready?

Shadowy figure 2: Yes, sir.

Shadowy figure 1: Good. We will attack the wedding with extreme prejudice.

Outside, a surveillance agent recorded the conversation, pulled out a laptop, and hurriedly transmitted this new information to CTU.

Back at Michelle's house… 

Crouched down next to a table, Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Across the lawn, Tony's phone rang; he answered:

Tony: Yeah?

Jack: Tony, it's me. I think we're in danger.

Tony: Jack, where are you?

Jack: I'm next to the punch bowl. I think…

Tony: Jack, this is ridiculous. Get off the phone, get up, and come over here if you want to talk.

Jack: I can't. I don't like the looks of that man in the blue suit, next to the altar.

Tony: Jack, that's my dad. What could he possibly be up to?

Jack: Well in that case, it's probably nothing. Sorry for calling you like this. And I'm sorry about the booby trap last week.

Tony: Yeah, well, you should be.

Tony hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket. Across the yard, Jack did the same and started to make his way back out front. _I think I'll go home for a while and try to pull myself together_, Jack decided.

Before he got to his car, his phone rang.

Jack: This is Bauer.

Chappelle: Jack, it's Chappelle. We've just received intel claiming that terrorists are targeting Tony and Michelle's wedding. We're assembling the team. You'd better bring them down here.

Jack: Right.

Jack hung up and dashed back to where Tony was making some calls. As Jack approached, Tony put his hand over the receiver and snapped:

Tony: What now, Jack? Terrorists spike the punch?

Jack: Where's Michelle?

Tony: She's inside, giving the caterers instructions. Why?

Jack: We have to go to CTU. NOW.

04:59:57: 04:59:58: 04:59:59: 05:00:00


End file.
